vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Karrus Hakrel
Summary Location Editor's Notes Dungeon Ratings Rate Karrus Hakrel: 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Stars For more info on our dungeon rating system, please see this page. Quests Outside Inside NPCs Region Inside Named Mobs Mobs Resources *Tier x Lumberjacking: *Tier x Mining: *Tier x Quarrying: *Tier x Skinning: Maps NPCs *Summoner Yelvu 4x37 (Room East of the Entrance) *a. Summoner Kelker 4x37 **Summoner Theru 4x37 (located on the opposite ledge to the east)PH is a Summoner **Summoner Hilthu 4x37 (located on the ledge to the northeast)PH is a Summoner **Summoner Faru 4x37 (located mid level between Olphon and Hilthu)PH is a Summoner **Summoner Gilba 4x37 (located at the top of the SW Ramp) PH is a Summoner *b. Summoner Olphon 4x37 PH is a Summoner *c. Storm Reaver Greljrek 4x38 PH is the Storm Lord both drop ritual runes *'Terlask 4x38 (Invis Snake)' *d. Water Lord Gurglabrash 4x38 (big slime) *e. Water Lord Zelbu 4x38 (can reach by dropping down after killing Yerriek) PH is the Warlord *. Caretaker Zelk 4x39. Foun on the ramp leading to the Pit. His PH is the Kerrusion Caretaker (Drops a Red Ritual Rune PH farmable if needed) *f. Dak'kun 4x38 (Ogre) *g. Water Lord Yerriek 4x38 Ph is the Titan Lord *h. Herald of Vaisa (Quest Giver) *'Ixleble the Spore 5x39 (Sprite on the Tall Shroom)' *i. Toral'Kun 5x39 PH is the Trapped Tsunami Titan *j. Bound High Lord Obsiderru 5x40 (Yellow) *k. Water Lord Lokru 5x40 *Karrusian Clawbeast Matriarch and Patriarch both 4x37 Among the clawbeasts at location A. always drop Aqual orbs. *Hrukstraz 6x40 found roaming the pit at Location D *The Golden Droplet This is a little 1 dot lvl 37 Yellow slime that randomly spawns inside the dungeon. Drops yellow items. Locations *A. (Egg chamber not sure it has a name) *B. Kerrusion Grave Yard *C. Kerrusion Ritual Room *D. The Pit *E. Alter of Vaisa *F. Cave of the Fallen *G. The Royal Chamber Screenshots Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Detailed Information Dungeon Drops *'Glowing Aqual Orb:' Droped by all the named and randomly. Droped by all the summoners:*Turns into *'Decaying Scrap:' Used at the GY it summons black wisps that turn into mobs. Not sure how the event was supposed to go. Killed two, no drops and the rest despawned. *'Ritual Runes:' Droped by named and randomly Droped by named and randomly Quests Several quests for the zone can be found at Uuvari's Merc Camp. There is also a quest giver buried deep inside HK. h. Herald of Vaisa Herald of Vaisa *1. The Karrusian's Hidden Power (group)Collect 5 Malkaru Mushroom Caps and return to the Herald. The mushroom caps can be found in the 3 large rooms to the east of the Alter of Vaisa. 129495 xp *a Freeing Obsideruu (group)Bring 30 shards of Obsiderru's Staff, 32 aqual orbs, and 1 Karrusian Crystal Ball to the Herald of Vaisa. **Staff shards drop off any of the Karrusian's in the Easter sections. *c Melting Ice Bring the Herald of Vaisa a shard of luminescent ice to be melted into 3 glowing orbs. 11846 xp This is repeatable although you can only have one ice orb at a time. *b Fallen Adventurers (Elite)Bring 40 glowing aqua orbs to the Herald of Vaisa in order to receive the object necessary to raise the fallen adventurers. Take the vile to the Cave of the Fallen. F when you click it is summons 5 mobs in a circle in the center of the cave. **Sorcerer Vhelsuun 3x39 **Ranger Asharus 3x40 **Fen his pet 3x40 (can pull separate) **Cleric Thelias 3x40 **Warrior Ukar 3x41 ***As you defeat the 4 named you will release a shade that walks to the back of the cave. When all 4 shades are released a chest will spawn. ***received a tome that's used in the next chain and a set of lvl 40 orange legs. ****1. Ancient Power (Raid) Bring the ancient Karrusian Tome, and 80 glowing Aqual orbs to the Herald of Vaisa. Uuvari's Merc Camp *1. Corpse Run (group): Uuvari Jhael on the second floor of the merc camp wants you to find his gear. The creature Uuvari refers to "Hrukstraz" can be found at location D in the pit. 6x40 non snareable. Luckily the quest can be completed by searching one of the skellys found on the ground inside the pit. 13sp and 95006xp *2. Claws of the Beast (group): Qaar Vhejal the general goods vendor wants you to obtain 8 clawbeast claws. Clawbeasts are found at Location A. but any clawbeast in the zone will due. 14sp and 108605 xp *3. Clawbeast Eggs (group): Fhaela Jhael wants you to gather 6 clawbeast eggs. Eggs are ground spawns located at section A. also nets you 14sp and 108605 xp Trivia Known Issues Category:Dungeon Guides